Hitotsu no Kimochi
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: AU. Five years after he was possesed by a demon, Danny Fenton picked up a journal and began to tell his tale. Now his writings are the only things helping the doctors figure out what happened to him...and his only chance of freedom...
1. Hitotsu

_A woman, clad in a bright white lab coat, sighed as she took a seat in a chair near a window. In her hands, was clutched a black leather bound book. She opened the pages, flipping through them, noting the sloppy handwriting inside. She had to figure out what happened. How did this boy, she had been watching so long, finally lose the battle he had been fighting? A battle for himself. Why did he just give up? _

_She knew the answers were held in the pages of this book. _

_All she had to do, was read…_

**Hitotsu**

September 5th, 2011

There is a reason I'm writing to you…a reason that…I'm sure many of you already know. I don't remember how many years it's been since it happened, but whenever it did happen, I know that I was possessed by a demon spirit, and his name was Phantom.

Phantom overshadowed me, looking for a place to hide, but in the end, got stuck, leaving both of us trapped in one body. Now...I'm forced to deal with him everyday of my life.

All the doctors say that I did bad things. That I killed people. I remember none of it. I can see Phantom flying towards me, and then darkness.

I've been told it's been five years.

I don't believe them.

So here I am, left in a world that no longer has a place for me. This one doctor taught me how to keep Phantom at bay. They won't kill me, as long as I can keep control. Until then, I'm a prisoner in this facility. The doctor who taught me to control Phantom, also said that I should write in this journal, to help manage my stress.

I can feel him, even now, gnawing at the back of my mind. I have to keep my thoughts calm, and keep telling him no.

"Let me out." He begs. "Please master."

I know he calls me master. His voice is whiny and weak, like a child's. I know that's only a disguise to trick me. He's truly an evil entity bent on using me to kill and destroy.

I don't want to hurt people.

Every day draws long here. I have a small apartment to myself, with a bed, and a bathroom, and a small library. The Doctor brings me books to read. They're about hope and winning. She tries to make me feel better, but I still feel empty inside.

Someday, she wants me and Phantom to coexist peacefully. She believes that the good of my heart will overthrow the evil in Phantom's.

I only hope that it's not the other way around.

I don't know if I really want to be one with this demon, who stole years of my life from me. This entity whose sole purpose is to kill.

Do I really want that?

**Kaze **

September 6th , 2011

I don't enjoy writing in this book, but I suppose I have nothing else to. Today was just another monotonous stretch of time. Phantom was resting today. They did some tests yesterday. He always gets tired after them. I feel fine. I guess that it's just because the tests are on him. Makes me feel better,

Today, I was allowed to sit in a room that had a window. I love looking out that window. Out there are cars, and people, and trees and animals.

And the wind.

The true feeling of wind.

Wind is something that you don't miss until it's gone. Eventually, after not feeling the light breeze of the world, everything starts to feel dirty. I feel dirty, but in more ways than one.

I smiled when this little bird flew up on the wind and landed before me. I wanted to open the window, and touch it, but it was cemented in place.

It made me feel sad.

Will I ever get to feel the wind again?

**Tsubasa **

September 7th, 2011

I had a dream last night. I always like my dreams when Phantom's dormant. They are always happy. In this one, I was a bird, and I could fly away from here. I always wanted to be a bird. Birds can fly. I want to fly. Phantom says that he can help me. He says it in his whiny voice.

"Master listen to me…" He begs. "I can help you to soar. I am a ghost after all. Just let me out, master. Please?"

I ignore him. I don't want to fly because of him. I want to have wings. Just like a bird. I want to fly by myself. I can't do anything by myself anymore. He's always there, begging me to let him out. He begs and begs, until I can't stand it, but I refuse. I wish he'd go away, so I can be myself again.

I want to be myself.

**Kage**

November 1st, 2011

I woke up today.

The Doctor said that I got sick, and Phantom tried to take over. I was weaker then, so to keep Phantom at bay, they put me into a temporary coma. But I know that I didn't get sick…I know I let Phantom out…I didn't mean to, but…he got out all the same.

It was nighttime, and the tests hadn't been run in a long time…so Phantom was at his strongest, leaving me trying desperately to ignore his pleas. I was trying so hard to sleep, but he was so persistant...

I was so tired.

So...I let him out...

I know I did a bad thing, but...for once I felt free...

I kind of enjoyed the feeling.

But here I am once again, trapped.

I'm looking at the shadows that play across the room. I notice in mine, that I'm taller than I used to be. I havn't measured myself in a while.

But I also notice another shadow...

This one is not mine...

It's Phantom's...

It smiles at me, and waves, before retreating once more. Then I can hear Phantom's pleas start up again.

I want it to stop. I want it to stop so bad...

I'd do anything...


	2. Himawari

**Spy Guy: Ok. Here's part 2. Sorry there's no intro on the first one. Everything's been busy. Hope you like this. :D **

**Discalimer: Don't own Danny. **

**

* * *

Nazo**

November 3rd, 2011

The Doctor came today to check up on me. I've been so week since I woke up. I hate it. Phantom's cries have been reduced to small whimpers and that makes me happy. I enjoy recovering in my silence.

The Doctor is always nice to me and today she gave me a jigsaw puzzle. It was of a bird. I can barely remember the last time I put one of those together. It was when I was very little and it took me forever to put together a hundred pieces.

This one was a thousand. The bird was an eagle, and he was flying over the mountains, free as the wind he broke through. I liked the picture. The doctor put it on a tray and set it on my bed. Then she stayed and helped me with it. We talked for hours. I asked her about what was happening with the world. She said that things were peaceful. That made me feel better,

Then I asked her about my family.

She said that she didn't know anything about them. I wanted to know where they were so bad. To see them again would make me so happy.

But I didn't tell her that. I know she wouldn't let me.

I don't even know if they're still alive. For all I know, I could've killed them…or Phantom could've…and I really didn't want to know that.

We got halfway through the puzzle before she had to leave. She said that I should finish it myself. It would make me feel better. It does kinda. I think that I'll go back to it, and enjoy the silence while it's still here. I know Phantom will be back soon.

But for now, I'll give the eagle shape.

* * *

**Egao**

November 7th, 2011

The doctor came back again today. I was happy to see her. Phantom hasn't returned yet, and I haven't felt better in ages. She tells me that I'm winning against his evil. That makes me happy. I'm glad that this fight is almost over. The doctor laughs and says that she enjoys my smile. She then said that she hopes she will see more of it in the future. I hope she will too. She's the only person who talks to me here. She reminds me of my mother. I really miss her. She had a beautiful smile. It shone like the sun. I really miss my mother a lot.

* * *

**Kaza **

November 8th 2011

Last night I had a dream…I was home again. It was a wonderful feeling. There was my sister, and my father…

And my mother.

She was there, smiling her beautiful smile, holding her arms out for me. I could feel myself running toward her. We hugged. She was crying. Crying hard, running her fingers through my hair, saying she missed me. I said that I missed her too. I breathed in her scent, the one I had always been so familiar with. The one that had held me in when I was small. Soon I was crying too, burying my head into her shoulder, sobbing. Something kept telling me it was a dream. Something kept trying to drag me away. I held on for dear life, not wanting to let go. I never wanted to let go. A hand took me by the arm and forced me back. I stumbled slightly before turning to the one who had taken me from her.

"This is a dream, Master." Phantom spat. "Wake up and let me out."

His voice was harsh, his words covered in venom. I had never heard him like this, It was terrifying. I shook my head, trying to run back to my mother, but when I tried, she turned away. I stood in confusion for a moment, cocking my head like a little dog.

"Mother?" I asked, my voice coming out in wracked sobs. I didn't know why. It was like I knew I had done something to her. Suddenly red seeped from the walls of my home, pooling in sick puddles on the floor. It gathered around my feet, seeping into my shoes. I yelped slightly. Beside me I could see Phantom, his eyes wide as he stared at the bright color, licking the stuff from his fingers. I gasped when I saw the red was splattered all over his body, his forearms and hands completely coated. The demon giggled slightly, walking over to me and running a bloody finger over my cheek, leaving a dark streak. A look of horror crossed my face. Phantom simply giggled once more, smiling sickly.

"I like to paint." He laughed, his eyes locked on mine. "Now let me out, so I can make the biggest painting ever."

I was horrified. I wanted to wake up. My family was gone, and I was left with this demon. He had a sick mind using blood as paint and the ground as his canvas. I couldn't let him out. He had to stay inside.

When I finally woke up, Phantom's nagging voice was back, but stronger this time. His demands were no longer sugar coated. They kept coming and coming, but I knew I couldn't let him out. He even forgot to call me master a few times, referring to me as Host. I hated that term. It made me feel like filth. I knew I wouldn't sleep at all anymore.

* * *

**Ashita**

November 10th, 2011

The Doctors did some more tests on Phantom so now he's weakened. I'm looking forward to sleep tonight. I haven't slept since he came back. I've never seen him so angry. So strong. It was scary. The nice doctor came and talked to me today. She asked me if Phantom was saying anything to me. I told her about my dream. I was so scared that my mother was really dead…that they were all really dead. I asked her if this was true. It scared me when she hesitated a moment, but then smiled and told me it wasn't. Phantom was just trying to scare me.

I decided to ask her if I could see my mother, if even just for a moment. I was disappointed when she said that it was impossible. I think she noticed it because she quickly told me that I could write her a letter. A letter to tell her that I was ok.

The doctor gave me a pencil and some paper, and told me that I could tell my mother anything. I hadn't been excited in so long. The letter was three pages long, front to back. I told my mother everything. What had happened with Phantom, and that it wasn't my fault. How they were treating me here. I even told her about the doctor and how nice she was to me. I don't think I left any thought unsaid as I wrote. When I was done, the doctor took the letter, and said that she would make sure I had a reply tomorrow. I was so happy.

I was going to hear from my mom.

* * *

**Himawari**

November 11th, 2011

I could barely sleep tonight, but it wasn't because of Phantom. I was so anxious for the letter to come. I wanted to hear what she had to say. I missed her so much. I was on my feet, and at the door as the doctor came in, an envelope in her hand.

"Here you go." She said, handing it to me. "Didn't I tell you?"

I thanked her, fumbling with the seal, before managing to get the envelope open. A lone sunflower tumbled onto the ground. I picked it up, feeling tears well up in my eyes. Sunflowers had been my mom's favorite flower. Seeing one again reminded me of her. The doctor grinned, and said that she would get it a glass of water, leaving me alone.

That's when I started reading…

_Dear Danny, _

_I'm glad that you seem to be doing well. Phantom had no right to hurt you like that. You have to keep pushing him back. Never let him win. Peace is the only way to resolve this. You and Phantom have to come to an agreement…a peaceful one that is. We're all waiting for you to come home. It's been so long. Five years since I've heard from you. I wish I could come and see you, but I can't. So I sent you a sunflower from my garden. Take good care of it, and whenever you're having trouble with Phantom, you can look at it, and think of a time when we can be together again. _

I have the flower sitting in a glass near my bed. I'm going to keep the letter in my drawer, along with what I hope will be many others.

Phantom's been really quiet all day. I'm glad. I didn't want him to spoil my happiness.

As I sit here staring at the sunflower, I think that everything will be ok.

* * *

**Kaado **

November 12, 2011

I didn't hear from Phantom at all. Today I finished the puzzle, and the doctor put it on a board and framed it. It's on my wall right now, right over my bed. The eagle makes me feel happy.

The doctor brought a pack of cards, and taught me how to play solitaire. It took a while, but eventually I got it. Then we had a contest to see who could win first.

I did.

* * *


	3. Ame

**Secret Soy Guy: alrighty. Wow...I typed my whole name...incorrectly I might add. Oh well. Here's the next part. I'm not going to reply to your reviews this time, cause they're backed up again, and you won't get them. Thanks for reading, and straying life was very helpful. Thanks. **

**Discalimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...or ginger bread men...but you don't need to know about that.

* * *

**

**Ame**

November 13th, 2011

It rained today…I could hear it pelting on the roof of this place. Phantom was quiet for the most part, but sometimes…I could hear him laughing. I knew why he was.

It was raining when he possessed me.

The rain had started suddenly that day, covering everything. Sam and I…we were running side by side, trying to get home. Sam was so beautiful. I loved her a lot.

It was then that I decided to run ahead, and play a trick on her. I turned a corner, dodging into an alley. I didn't expect anyone to be there. I remember leaning against a brick wall, listening to the rain, waiting for Sam to catch up. Next thing I heard was a hiss. When I looked over, a figure was crouched on the ground. It turned its red eyes to me, holding a wound in its side, mumbling darkly. I didn't move. I had heard about rouge spirits attacking people…stealing their souls.

I was scared.

Sirens cut through the monotonous tone of the rain, and the creature looked to the sky…then back to me.

Something told me I should run. This was only fueled further by the hungry look the creature gave me.

"Hey master." He whined. "I just need a place to hide…"

I began backing up, shaking my head.

"I just need your body for a little while…Master? I'll give it back."

I ran…

"Master!"

Phantom chased me down the street, quickly catching up. Everything gets fuzzy after that. I can see Phantom leaping at me…I can hear the rain...

Sometimes if I think hard enough, I can see my hands glowing red. I can see Sam running for me…

But that's all I can see…

I hate the rain…

* * *

**Negai**

December 5thth, 2011

I want Phantom to go away. But he won't. I wish it more than anything. I can't stand him anymore. He never leaves me alone. I try to be strong for my mother, but it's not working. I haven't slept in weeks. Every time I shut my eyes, there he is, covered in blood. He has this place he calls his room. The walls are bright white, and tall. I can never see the ceiling. I've never seen the door either, but every time Phantom drags another body inside from somewhere, digging a hole in their back with his claws.

I hate watching.

"Come on master…" He smiles, plunging his hand into the gash. "Come paint with me. We can do it together. Feeling of one and all that…"

I stand still.

Phantom usually laughs cruelly, running his finger across the white wall. The red stands out like a beacon.

"Painting's fun. Try it. If you like it. We can paint some more Master." He sneers. "There are lots of places to paint. We can paint the walls of the facility if you like. And when we're done, you can go home."

Home…

I shake my head, pressing myself against the cold wall.

I didn't want to get home that way. I wasn't going to give in.

"You're no fun." He frowns, taking my hand with his bloody one. I hate the warm sticky feeling of it. It makes me feel dirty.

I try my best to pull way, but he's too strong. It have to stand by and watch as he runs my red coated fingers over the wall. Every night the image is different. Last night I found myself staring at a morbid depiction of the eagle puzzle.

"Just like your room, right?" Phantom laughed. "You can stay here…I'll get you home. All you have to do is let me out."

I shook my head, staring in disbelief.

I hated him. I hated him so much.

"I can give you freedom, master." Phantom growled, his eyes glowing brightly. "You just have to give me mine."

"No…" I whimpered.

That's when I woke up. Now I'm laying in my bed, trying to force his voice out. He's angry and tired of me. He wants his freedom, and he wants it now. The doctor said that they'll do the tests tomorrow. I don't think I can stand staying up another night. I constantly feel disorientated. I'm scared that I'm so tired, I'll let Phantom out. I can't let him out. My mother's counting on me. We have to find the "feeling of one". Somehow or other there's got to be a way for us to live in peace. For Phantom to have his way, and for me to have mine…

But that won't work. All phantom cares about is death and destruction. I want people to stay alive. I want to help them. We're too different. The doctor says I can reach it.

She wants me to reach it so bad.

I do too, but I don't know how. I wish someone would tell me. No one tells me anything anymore.

I hate it.

Maybe they're afraid of talking around Phantom. They know he's there. Of course he's there. I can hear him even now. He won't shut up. He won't go away. He keeps begging me to let him out.

When will he understand that I won't?

I hate how he's started talking about the feeling of one. He has a twisted idea of what it means. Him giving me what I want through destruction. But I guess that my idea isn't fair to him either. I want to be the dominate one. I believe_ I_ should be. He believes _he _should be. If we keep thinking that, we will never reach the feeling of one.

I just wish they would kill him.

They say they can't. They say that it will permanently damage my body, making it almost useless to me.

I don't care. I'd rather lay in a bed my whole life than have to listen to Phantom.

I wish they would listen…

But they won't, so here I am in the darkness, struggling to keep my eyes open.

It's not working…

* * *

**Hirari.**

December 7th 2011

Everything's been quiet. I feel well rested again. My thinking has begun to clear, and I'm functioning much better. I told the doctor about what I thought of Hitostu no kimochi. My side and Phantom's. I really don't; think it can ever work, but she's determined it will.

I hope she's right.

As if to prove her point, she took me to the room with the window, and told me to talk to Phantom. She asked me to be kind to him.

She said that maybe my positive influence will rub off on Phantom..

I don't think it worked.

I wrote to my mother today. I complimented her on the beauty the sunflower had. I couldn't remember her ever having a garden before. She must have gotten one to help cope with losing me. I told her that they'll grow even better now that she was happy. I asked her for another one, for during my time of sleeplessness, I let the other one wither and die.

The doctor came and took it, promising a reply tomorrow. I part of my mind wondered how she could promise such a thing…but I pushed it aside.

The sunflower wasn't the only thing I told my mother. I also told her about the dreams I have been having. I needed her words to comfort me. I told her my feelings about hitotsu no kimochi, and asked her what I should do.

I needed her opinion.

I needed her.

But they they wouldn't let me have her...

* * *


	4. Mirai

Spy Guy. :ok. I know that many of you are wondering what the words mean. Well, if you got o my deviant art, and read my journal, I have them all listed, along with a sneak peek of the next chappie. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Yakusoku

December 8th 2011

It came today. Last night was a long one. I remember when I was first taken here. Phantom would mumble in his sleep. Last night he decided to start up again.

What he mumbled about troubles me.

Sometimes I hear snatches of a morbid poem…other times…he sounds like he's pleading with someone…begging them to stop.

I don't know who he's talking to, but it doesn't matter. He kept me up all night. At least he was sleeping. Not once did he beg for me to let him out…

At one point I heard crying…

And that troubled me most of all.

Finally the morning came. I suppose the sun was out, but I'm not sure. It could have been. I like to think that it was. The doctor came in and handed me an envelope just like before. I could feel the sunflower through the paper. For some reason I had more trouble with the seal. The doctor had to help me today. I was very grateful.

I pulled out the flower, running a hand over the yellow petals.

I noticed my hand was shaking.

It was just excitement.

Then I pulled out the letter.

_Dear Danny, _

_I'm glad you're still alright. Are you really having those dreams? I'll ask the doctor for her to research Phantom's background. That might be able to explain the white room. He obviously enjoys killing people. Please promise me you'll keep him inside. The Feeling of one is the only way you can ever get out. The doctors say that there have been other successful patients who achieved it. Please do that for me Danny. Promise me. _

_Your sister says hi from college. She hopes to see you soon. The garden is doing wonderful. Yes, it is new. I hope you'll like it. There are other flowers there. Roses, Snap dragons, mums. I'll send you a rose next time. Would you like that? They're growing very well. All of them. I wish you could see it. Please promise you'll come home soon. _

Something about this confused me…I remember my mother always hating roses.

"Reminds me of death" she used to say.

Now she was doing to send me one? I didn't want to think about death.

I suppose roses could be happy things. But my mother never thought so. She said she had seen too many lain on a grave…

I think the doctor noticed me staring for a while because she took the sunflower from my hand and told me I could come with her to get water for it.

I happily agreed, eager to get out of my room. But now that I'm alone, staring at the letter…something's wrong…

Shouldn't my sister be out of college by now? She was already there when I was fourteen. She only needed three years. The doctors told me that it had been five years since I was possessed. Maybe I was just being paranoid. This is my mother.

That was when I looked at the envelope…

It was blank…

But this was my mother…

Wasn't it?

* * *

Tobira

December 9th 2011

Ever since I've been here, I've always seen a door at the end of a hallway. It has no labels telling me what it could be hiding. All I know is that it is a door, and it does what doors were meant to do: Keep things out.

When I first came here, I asked what was there. No one answered. They were still all afraid of me. No, not me. They were afraid of the Phantom. And many still are.

There always seemed like there was something behind that door. Something that I needed.

Something that could help me.

I don't know why it's been bothering me so much lately. Maybe it's because that Phantom's demands have been growing increasingly violent. He can't be weakened as easily as he used to. Yesterday I felt this intense pain. I felt like there were sharp claws ripping at my insides, desperately trying to get out.

The doctor found me, and took me to run some tests. Phantom has silenced some amount, but I can still hear him.

He's still talking to me.

I want him to shut up.

* * *

Taiyou

December 11th 2011

Phantom was restless last night. I had gone to sleep, thinking he was dormant…but he wasn't.

The dream had started out wonderful. My mother and I were sitting in our backyard, except it was different. There were sunflowers all over. My mother was wearing a loose blue sweater and a pair of jeans, carefully digging out a small hole in the ground. She turned to me, her beautiful smile lighting up like the sun.

"Come on Danny. You can plant this one."

I looked down, seeing a bag of seeds in my hand. I took one, approaching the small hole and carefully dropping it in. Together we covered it up with dirt, patting it down with our hands. I was vaguely aware of someone sitting a little ways off, sobbing slightly. My mother looked over to him.

"Come on little one. You can help."

I looked straight at the figure for the first time. It was a young boy, slightly younger than myself with snow white hair and pale pink eyes.

"Come on." My mother smiled, waving him over.

Slowly the boy got to his feet, wiping blood from a wound on his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" My mother asked.

"Not anymore…" The boy whispered softly, kneeling on the ground. "It only hurt the first time.

I could see that his white clothes were covered in deep brown stains.

Blood.

"Would you like to plant one?" My mother asked, paying the boy's condition no heed.

Slowly he nodded. I cautiously handed him the bag of seeds.

Something was wrong.

"I like this…" The boy said, a small smile gracing his pale lips. His scarred hands placed the dirt back into the hole.

My mother helped him.

"Have you ever done this?" She asked him.

"Never." The boy replied. "_He_ never lets me."

This statement puzzled me.

I didn't even get a chance to ask him about it. Before my lips could even utter a sound my mother was gone, a shadowed figure appearing in her place. The small boy let out a yelp getting to his feet and backing away as the shadow walked toward him. The Garden vanished, replaced by a room with white walls…

Only white walls.

"Please…" The boy begged as the shadow advanced. "I didn't mean to."

His back was right against the wall, his fingers digging into the chipped paint.

I watched in horror as blood ran from the walls, leaving macabre images over their surface. An insane laughter echoed in my ears as the boy crumpled to the floor, deep wounds suddenly appearing on his body.

"_I made something for you daddy…" _

I turned behind me, seeing the boy once more, handing the shadow a small clay pot. The laughter sounded again as the shadow took the object, throwing it back at the boy…hitting him right in the head.

"Stop it!" I shouted. The figure turned to me, looking away from his achievement. I tried to ignore the laughter as it reached me once more.

"See how weak I was?" A voice cackled. I closed my eyes for only a moment trying to push the voice from my mind. When I looked again, there was Phantom, sitting in a corner, the body of a man before him.

"He fell so easily…" He sneered. "After how I feared him, he fell too easily. It wasn't enough."

And it was then that something clicked in my mind.

That boy was Phantom.

"Come over here, Master." He called. "Come paint with me. I always used to paint. The walls were perfect for it."

I had never felt so sick in my life.

"Your mother was nice…" Phantom laughed. "Someday I'd like to see her again."

"I won't let you. She's _my_ mother." I spat.

"But…we're supposed to be one Master…" The demon hissed. "And if I never see her…you never see her…Although…that would be a lot to dig through."

With that he ran a finger against the wall, leaving a red streak…

I was frozen in place. I couldn't move.

"_Ashes to ashes, _

_Dust to Dust_

_My thirst for killing, _

_Will never rust…" _

"Stop it!" I demanded. With a blink of my eyes, the small boy was back, skipping around me, holding a rose in his hand.

"My mommy's favorite flower." He giggled, turning his dull eyes to me.

"Stop!" I cried, backing against the wall. My eyes widened as I felt something cold and sticky against my back. A metallic smell reached my nose.

"You ruined my painting." The boy pouted. I was stuck in place.

My back was covered in blood.

"Sun sun sun…" The boy giggled, quickly forgetting his former disappointment.

"Hey…" I gulped. I remembered that the doctor had told me to be kind to Phantom. Maybe if I talked to him now…maybe…

"What's your name?" I asked, peeling myself off the wall.

I felt dirty.

"Danny." The boy replied, taking my by the wrist. I shook my head.

"But that's my name." I said.

"But there's more than one Danny in the world right?" He smiled.

That made sense….but it was so unlikely. Unlikely that we could have the same name…and be in the same body.

"My mommy was nice. I wish you could meet her." The boy continued, holding my hand tight. I couldn't help but grimace at the blood running from his head. It didn't faze him at all…he lived around the stuff.

"You keep him away." The boy whispered, his pink eyes welling with tears. "Will you always keep him away?"

I was taken by complete surprise as his arms wrapped around me, soft sobs coming from his throat. I knew who he was…I had to remember who he was. He ruined my life…he ruined it…he hurt me…took away my life…took me away from my family.

And now he was begging for me to stay.

He was hugging me.

And I didn't hug back…

It was such a strange dream. He didn't act like Phantom at all. He looked so innocent. So…human…

I supposed he was an albino, by his hair and eyes. Around maybe ten years old. Skinnier than heck, battered and bruised past accidental standards. He was afraid of someone…the shadow…this shadow chased him…

And I was the only one keeping it away…

Now I knew why Phantom was crying…

He was just a little kid.

And we had the same name.

* * *

Mirai

December 13th, 2011

I'm scared…They might be sending me away…and not home. I'm so scared.

I don't want to go with him.

Not this man

I met this man when he walked into the lab today. I was with the doctor at the time when he arrived, holding his cane and looking regal. There was a cold chill about him that sent shivers up my spine. His eyes were pale blue, his hair a glowing silver. He smiled at me, tipping his black hat, before sweeping the doctor into his arms.

"It's been so long." He grinned charmingly, right in her face.

"Boundaries Vlad." She warned, pulling away. "I thought you said you were going to work on that."

"I've been trying, my dear, but you know how hard it is. He just won't listen. All wrapped up in his own thoughts."

I just stared at the two. It seemed that they knew each other. I must have been looking very confused, because the man turned his gaze to me.

"Who is this one?" He asked, walking toward me. He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up, looking over my features critically.

"His name is Danny." The doctor said. "He's like you."

The man's face instantly softened as he embraced me tightly. The suddenness of his actions was strange.

"Oh poor little one. Look how young you are. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Vlad, why are you in here?" The doctor asked, annoyance apparent in her voice.

"I came to see you. Also…the meds ran out. I came to get some more." The man replied sheepishly.

"That's why you're so strange today." The woman sighed. "You're supposed to get those refilled weeks before they run out."

"Sorry. Been busy." Vlad smiled.

"That doesn't matter. You're lucky you're not still here, like poor Danny. He's very good at keeping Phantom back…that's the name of the spirit who possessed him."

"Maybe there's hope for him yet." The man smiled. I noticed his voice change a moment before going back to normal.

It was unsettling.

"How long have you been here?" Vlad asked, getting really close. I pulled away.

His voice was cracking. Growing deep and menacing. It scared me. Reminded me of Phantom's voice when he was angry.

"He's been here a while, Vlad." The doctor said. "That's all you need to know."

"I was just asking." The man replied, flashing his charming smile once more. "He's the only one you let out? The other's still too violent."

"_Others?" _Phantom hissed. "_There are others? Master…we're not alone." _

His voice was greedy, it rang in my ears. He kept begging me over and over to talk to this man…

This man who was just like me…

Phantom kept pushing and pushing, struggling to ask his one question. I felt the claws again, and for one moment…Phantom broke through.

"What others?" He asked. I could feel my mouth moving, but I wasn't doing it. It was Phantom. He had taken control. Luckily he settled back down, waiting for an answer.

Both Vlad and the doctor eyed me curiously. I think they noticed.

"There are others, just like you Danny." The doctor replied, placing an arm around my shoulder. "But they haven't been able to control their spirits."

"You must've been very powerful to keep Phantom back for so long." Vlad added.

His voice started out normal, but dropped to a menacing hiss. As I looked closer, I could see red laced in his blue eyes.

"I would like to take you under my wing. Show you how to achieve…what was it? Hitotsu no Kimochi? Was that what you called it?"

"Yes Vlad." The doctor replied. "And once we get you on your medicine again, that might be a good idea.

No…

This man scared me. The thing inside him was…evil. Was I going to be like this? Were my blue eyes going to be stained with the red of Phantom's? I just wanted Phantom to go away. Find his own life.

Vlad smiled and held me close. I could smell alcohol on his breath, smoke on his clothes.

"I would love to show him all I know." The voice hissed.

Something was up with Phantom…he let out a whimper as Vlad got close. Then I could hear him hissing like a cat, pushing at one side of me, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Something was wrong if Phantom was afraid of him.

"You're a lot like me." The man continued. His voice was normal once more, his eyes returned to blue. "You're afraid of the feeling of one aren't you?"

I nodded. He was so close. I felt I was going to choke from the thick smells that came from his body.

"It's not so bad. Just learning how to share. It's simple really. I wish you would come with me."

I was getting really scared. Phantom was panicking, going into a frenzy. Pain ripped through me as he screamed.

"Let me out Master!" He shrieked. My legs crumbled beneath me as it all became too much. Vlad caught me.

And that's all I remember.

Now I'm in my room.

My hand's shaking a lot more now. It won't stop. I'm having a hard time writing. Maybe it's because I'm scared.

All I know is that I saw him standing in my doorway, red eyes cutting through the darkness. Then he smiled, showing strangely pointed fangs.

"Good night, little one." He said. Then he turned and disappeared.

Phantom's still screaming to be let out. Literally screaming.

There's something evil about that man…

I don't want that to be my future.

* * *


	5. Hana

**Spy Guy: I had so hard time getting this chapter up. Man. Oh well. Here it is. :D Enjoy. **

* * *

December 15th 2011

**Yukki**

Phantom is more restless than ever. His begging is frenzied, and cruel. He spits my name like it's venom, demanding I free him, clawing at my insides.

He wants out…and he wants it now. There were a few days when the doctor found me huddled in a corner, my hands covering my ears.

I knew it wouldn't help…but I wanted it to. I wanted to be able to block out his voice, just like any other voice…but it didn't work. They did the tests, but they didn't work like they should. Phantom is as violent as ever. My entire body has started to shake. I can't control it, and I don't know what it is. I asked the doctor, and she ran some tests, but the results still aren't back yet. I don't even know why I'm still writing. It's not like anyone can read it. I can't even read it, and I'm the only one who ever will…unless I die…or Phantom gets out…and they kill me.

I don't want them to kill me.

I wanted them to kill Phantom…but…seeing that little boy, dancing around me, hugging me, begging me to help him…

I can't…I can't kill him.

I just have to be brave, and have courage…

My mother would want that.

* * *

December 19th, 2011

**Zettai**

Vlad came today, somewhat calmed down. He hid his eyes behind a pair of dark sunglasses, smiling warmly at me.

"I brought you something, little badger." He grinned, setting a package beside me. The doctor was with him, nodding encouragement. I took the package unsteadily in my hands, pulling at the brown paper that covered it. The doctor came to help me, holding my hands steady, allowing me to do it myself.

"What's wrong with him?" Vlad asked, cocking his head curiously.

"We're not sure, Vlad." The doctor replied. "Maybe Phantom's struggles are taking their toll."

"Poor boy. This place must be affecting his health." He said. "Remember how I always used to get those ear infections? And all the times I got the flu?"

I ignored the man as he checked off a whole list of illnesses and ailments that he used to have. Instead I stared at the black box that the paper had revealed. Slowly I opened it, looking inside. It was a thin leather strap, light blue stones affixed to the surface. They were beautiful. Vlad noticed me staring, and smiled.

"They look like your eyes, don't they?" He grinned, picking the thing up.

"It was my father's before his unfortunate accident. Passed down from Masters to Masters through the ages…and now I'm giving it to you. Let me put it on for you. You're shaking a lot."

Phantom began screaming in my head, hissing like a beast.

"Master! Let me out! Let me kill this man! You know you hate him! Master…Let me out now!"

I shrunk back as Vlad took the sides of the strap in his hands, wrapping it delicately around my neck. Dizziness seized me as Phantom went crazy, his voice shrieking insanely as he clawed at my insides. There were two metal clasps at the ends of the strap and Vlad swiftly brought them together with a click…

Silence…

It was eerie…sudden…

Phantom was silent.

It was an amazing feeling…sudden silence.

I was dragged from my thoughts as Vlad placed his head beside mine and smiled.

"How does it feel?"

"What?" I asked, still afraid of this man.

"The gift of course. How does it feel?" He smiled warmly, tugging at the thing.

"It feels good." I lied. In truth it was tight and stifling. I wanted to take it off, but knew it would be rude.

"I remember you wearing that, Vlad." The doctor grinned. "It must mean a lot to you."

"It was a great comfort during my years here. When they sent it to me…It was all I had left of my family. After what my demon did to them…" Vlad paused, reaching up and taking off his sunglasses. I could swear I saw his eyes flicker from red to blue for a moment, but ignored it.

"Can I talk to the lad…alone?" He asked. "I have something I want to tell him."

The doctor hesitated before nodding.

"If course." She said, leaving and gently shutting the door. Vlad dropped his glasses to the floor, covering his face in his hands.

"It's been so long." He whispered. "Since I've actually taken my meds…I feel sick…"

Then he turned bleary eyes to me.

"You won't tell, will you?"

I shook my head.

"Good…"

He sat beside me on the bed, rocking gently. Then he stopped, turning to me…and sighing.

"I was ten when it happened…" He began…He did it slowly. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. It was like he wasn't sure if he could speak about it…

It was then that I realized what he was about to tell me…

"It was Halloween, and we were coming home from trick-or-treating. My mother and father were with me, as well as two of my friends…"

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"We got lost, and we heard someone screaming. My father went to go look…then he screamed. A figure walked out, carrying him. At first I was relieved, but…then…I could see blood on his face and hands. He dropped my father to the ground, and walked forward. My mother told us to run, and we did…but I tripped. Next thing I knew, the mysterious man had taken me by the back of my sweatshirt, and pulled me up.

'A little one…' He had said, smiling and laughing. 'So young…So much potential.'"

Vlad held his arms around himself.

"I had so much potential." He whispered, staring at the floor. The room was silent as he sat there, fighting an inner battle with himself…one that I could tell he was losing.

"I really wish you would come with me." He continued after a few moments. "I've only been out for twenty years. I spent too much time in this hole. So many things need to be done to prepare for our day…You need to help. Tell her you want to come with me. Tell her."

I remained silent. Going with him was the last thing I wanted. If I had to choose between the two places it wasn't even a contest. Here I had the doctor, and my puzzle. The deck of cards that I could play solitaire with. The window to the outside. The letters from my mother.

Her sunflowers.

And the only thing I had on the other side was a crazy man who scared me. There was something strange about him. The way he walked, the way he talked. It wasn't so apparent today…

But that was because he was drugged.

"You need to tell her." Vlad said, his voice lowering. "I _need_ you to come back with me. I can make you so much more than you are. This place only weakens you."

I was getting scared as he took me by my shoulders.

"You have much potential as well. My time has been wasted in this body. If only those drugs didn't trap me in here."

His eyes flashed red, boring into me. I felt scared. Why was Phantom quiet? Why wasn't he doing something?

"You _will_ tell her that you want to come with me. You will_ not_ tell her about my host neglecting his medication. When she comes back in, I will ask her myself, and you better answer correctly. Do you hear me?"

I nodded, trying to pull away. The smell of smoke was thick on his body. It gave me a headache. There was something else…an…aura I guess. It was evil. Horrible. It scared me.

Phantom was still quiet. Shouldn't he be trying to get out? Shouldn't he be fighting this?

_"Please Phantom…"_ I begged. _"Come out…" _

I know I shouldn't have been asking that of him. Knowing what would happen afterward. But I was scared.

I didn't want anything to do with the demon inside Vlad Masters.

I knew that was who I was talking to. I had no doubt that Vlad had taken his medication…but it didn't work right. The demon seemed more powerful than ever. The medicine weakened Vlad himself…not the thing inside.

So here I was, facing a demon without anything holding it back…

I was scared.

My stomach dropped as the door opened, and the doctor came in, smiling. Vlad patted me on the shoulder, adopting a smile and turning to her.

"Daniel and I talked about him coming with me. I think you should hear what he has to say on the matter."

Suddenly everything rested on me. I could turn Vlad in, and get him the help he needed…and he would probably go crazy…and kill people…

I didn't want anyone to die.

I know I did something horribly wrong. But there was nothing else I could have done. Lives were on the line…I couldn't sacrifice them for no reason.

So I answered.

"I want to…go with Vlad…" I had whispered…

_"Come on Phantom…come out…" _

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

"Yes…" I replied. "I'm sure."

"It would be best for him." Vlad said warmly, wrapping an arm around my shaking form. "He'll get sick here. He needs to stay strong if he's ever to find the feeling of one."

I don't want to write what came after that.

I liked it here. I always felt safe and secure. Nothing could hurt me…

And I couldn't hurt anyone else.

I didn't know what Vlad or his demon wanted with me, or what they planned to do with me. Maybe it was for company…

Or maybe it was for something else.

I'm going to write my mother a letter, telling her about this. There's no way for Vlad to find out. He's gone back home in preparation for having a child around. I only have a few days left here before he returns. My mother is my last hope.

I took off that necklace that Vlad gave me. I didn't want to wear it. It was his. When I did, Phantom came back…but he seemed slightly weakened…

It was almost comforting to hear his voice, begging me to let him out. He didn't know how ready I had been to do so. Perhaps that's why Vlad gave the thing to me. He wanted Phantom out of the way.

Phantom's different than what's inside Vlad. He's still evil, but…in a different way. In a way more raw and wild. Vlad's evil is more discreet, hiding under his puppet's guise. He's smart, intelligent, and manipulative. Much more dangerous than Phantom's brute force.

I'd rather go back to a time before Phantom. That would make everything easier.

He's waking up…

He wants out…he knows what I did. He wants nothing to do with Vlad. It hurts…I don't want to hurt anymore…

Oh God, I'm tired of feeling pain. I don't want to hurt anymore…I want it to go away…

Maybe I'll put the band on…just for a little…while.

That makes the pain disappear…

* * *

December 20th, 2011

**Hana **

I threw that band in the trash. It was horrible…just horrible.

The quiet was nice…really nice. Finally the pain stopped, and I could be myself…

And then I fell asleep.

My dreams were wonderful. My family and friends were all around me, and I thought I didn't have to worry about Phantom ruining it.

But he did.

We were in a field. It was just my mother and I now, picking flowers and placing them in a basket. It was then that I spotted little Phantom skipping a ways away, a rose in his hand. As usual, he was covered in blood, not paying it any mind to it as he skipped along, singing to happily himself.

_"A rose is a rose, as plain as I see. _

_A rose is a gift for you or for me. _

_But even a thing filled with such splendor, _

_Can pierce a life with its thorns…" _

"Who is that?" My mother asked.

"Phantom…" I replied quietly, trying to ignore him. But he kept coming closer and closer, until he was right by us.

"A rose for you." He smiled, holding the flower out for my mother. She took it, thanking him.

"It's beautiful." she said. Then she gave a small gasp as her index finger caught on one of the thorns.

"Oh…" She said as blood seeped out…

Phantom's face twisted into one I knew all too well. The face I had seen in the alley. Crazed, desperate.

He lunged at me, grabbing the band around my neck.

"Take it off!" he shrieked, pulling at it. "Take it off, now!"

I pushed him away, gasping as my mother collapsed. I ran to her side, shaking her. Trying to wake her up.

She wasn't moving.

_"Thorns are sharp and sleek. _

_They protect the rose in need. _

_They protect those who are young and weak… _

_Those who are suffering inside…" _

"Mom…wake up." I begged. She didn't.

Suddenly, we were in the white room, Phantom crouched in a corner.

"I'm trapped in here all day with him…" The demon snarled. "He killed me…and now he won't leave me alone."

I tried backing up, but a hand took me by my shoulder.

"Dan…what did you do today?" It asked in a low sinister tone. I didn't answer. What ever this thing was, it was terrifying. It scared me. My mouth felt dry.

I didn't answer.

A sharp blow to my head forced me to the floor.

"I asked what you did today!"

Something took me by the back of my shirt, hoisting me roughly to my feet.

"Let go of me…" I hissed, flailing around. I grunted as I was forced against the wall.

"Silence you pink-eyed freak!" The voice snarled.

He thought I was Phantom. He thought that…I was…

"Let go!" I demanded, pushing against my attacker. He stumbled backwards like a drunk man, cursing loudly. I didn't even think as my fist connected with his gut, hard and sure. He gave a deep grunt. I attacked again, catching the man upside his head. He fell…

I stood back, rubbing my collar bone where his large hand had made contact.

Who was he?

There was an evil aura coming from his still body. Cold…merciless…he had tried to hurt me…

He had hurt Phantom…

It was then that every gear in my mind grinded to life.

I knew who that man was and what he had done. He lived inside me just as Phantom did. He was the true evil that lurked in the shadows. Phantom was evil as well, but that evil was caused by this malevolent being. I knew it. The horrid dreams he conjured, the blood that covered his face…all driven by this monster.

I could feel Phantom's eyes staring at me, red and dark. His white hair hung limp in his eyes, shadowing his face.

He was still, unmoving. I could feel him watching me. His eyes followed me with every slight movement I made. Tension was think in the air. I wasn't sure if was going to attack me, or just stay still. I had almost forgotten this was a dream, the harsh reality of this hitting me. This was Phantom's room. His world. Perhaps I wasn't asleep when I was here. Everything that happened when I was in this room felt so real, it was unsettling. Maybe Phantom had the ability to create his own reality. This twisted reality that I unknowingly managed to stumble into every time I slept. All I know was that the shadow soon faded away, leaving me alone with Phantom in this room…

"He'll be back." The demon hissed. "He always comes back. I can't hide anymore…something's stopping me."

I remained still, my fingers reaching to the band around my neck.

"This…thing…it makes him stronger, doesn't it?" I asked.

Phantom seemed to study me for a moment, his red eyes filled with distrust.

"Yes…" He whispered after a moment. "You took it from that man."

I knew he was referring to Vlad. He had to be.

"It was a gift." I whispered. "I couldn't be rude."

"I tried to stop you, you fool." The demon snarled. "You don't have any idea what you've done. That man is evil."

"I know that." I replied. "I didn't want to go."

"You should've killed him. You should've made him regret trying to take you."

"I'm not a murderer." I replied coldly…

But I wasn't prepared for what came next…

He started laughing.

He laughed, that high shrill laugh that echoed through my mind. His red eyes were wide, his pupils reduced to pinpricks. I could see his horrible teeth, pointed…

Red at the ends.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked, his voice crazed. "You don't get what I did with you."

I backed up until the white wall was against my skin. Phantom got to his feet, slinking along like a beast going in for the kill. I had seen him like this before, in the alley. His white hair was on end sticking up like the hackles of a dog.

A gasp escaped my throat as a hand came from the wall, reaching over my mouth. More grabbed at my arms, holding me in place. All through this Phantom laughed at me.

"Take it off!" He demanded. "Take the thing off!"

I began crying then. I didn't know what else to do. The voices of everyone I loved echoed in my mind…

They sounded like they were coming from behind me. From behind the wall. I felt like they were holding me back, like it was their hands around me.

Then I woke up…

And I threw that band away.

As I sit here, in the middle of the night, I guess, Phantom's words keep coming back to me.

_"…You don't get what I did with you…" _

I'm sure I killed people. It weighs on my conscious like a brick.

Sometimes I can hear people screaming. I feel like I've heard them before…like they're screaming for me to stop. To spare them. They shout my name. It echoes through my mind every night and day. People, voices, ones that I don't even recognize, screaming at me. They're begging me to stop…

I know it.

My mother's letter will come today. I'll be waiting, hoping that I don't have to go with Vlad.

I don't know what I'll do if this doesn't work.

* * *

December 23, 2011

**Kagi**

The doctor came as usual, holding the envelope. It bulged slightly from whatever flower was inside.

But the doctor gave me a more sympathetic look, even going so far as to hold me. She told me that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. Vlad instantly popped to mind and I nodded.

I struggled to open the envelope, willing myself to accomplish this simple task without anyone helping me. The paper finally ripped, the sound it made reverberating off the walls.

And single red rose fell onto the mattress of my bed.

And I froze.

Was I seeing things?

The thorns on the end…were they tipped in red?

My eyes were locked on them, telling me it was just an illusion.

The image of my mother collapsing in the field…our field…it kept flying through my mind paralyzing me.

And Phantom only whispered…

_"Come comfort me rose, _

_On the dark lonely night. _

_When the sun has just set, _

_And they are no longer here… _

_Come help me dear rose, _

_To leave here forever. _

_As I hold you so close, _

_And kill with your thorns…" _

I cried out for him to shut up. He wouldn't. He just kept repeating it over and over. The doctor came to me. She placed her hand on my back. I pushed her away. I didn't want anyone near me. It was horrible. I could see a finger running over a paved road, a streak of red trailing behind it. It moved around in graceful arcs, painstakingly drawing a morbid rose, crimson liquid pooled beside it.

"Go away!" I screamed as it played through my mind. The letter was gone…forgotten as I watched that bloodstained digit carry out its morbid task.

It was mine…

I knew it was mine. The tips of my fingers were rough and worn, permanently scarred right beneath where the nail protrudes. The doctor was holding onto my arms, as…something seized my mind, and I began biting at my fingers. I wanted to get rid of them…they were dirty. I don't know what drove me to that point. I just wanted them to be gone, not even thinking of the repercussions it would have on my life. I hissed and spat, trying to push her away, but she held on. In her haste papers flew from her coat, landing around me. One was beside me on the bed, and as I struggled, something caught my eye…

My signature…

Instantly I forgot my filthy hands, seizing the paper, my eyes running madly over the surface. The doctor reached out, trying to take it from me. For once, my muscles held true and I managed to hold on long enough to read it…

It was my letter. One I had sent my mother…one I had painstakingly poured everything in my soul into. It was in my hands. Not in my home…

Not in he mail…

Not even in an envelope.

It was here in the doctors pocket the whole time…

Everything fell silent…

"Danny, give it to me." The woman demanded.

I was still.

"Danny…"

I felt like crying then…I didn't know what was happening. My mother was the only thing I had to cling to. My only window to the outside world.

"She didn't even get it." I said, my voice wavering. "She never got my letter…"

It was soft at first…as the shock settled in. But then realization hit me, and I exploded.

"You didn't even send it to her!" I shouted, crumpling the letter and throwing it aside. My body was shaking so violently. I knew it was Phantom quivering in excitement. Ready to pounce…waiting for me to let him out.

"Danny." The doctor tried to say, but I cut her off.

"My mother never had a garden! She didn't even like flowers that much!" Tears were flowing from my eyes, clouding my vision.

"And she never would have sent me a rose! She hates them!"

I was nearly screaming now, unable to hold in my sadness, despair, and…rage. It was boiling up inside me, threatening to overflow. All the inconsistencies came together with a violent snap as everything dawned on me at once.

"You were writing all her letters!"

I got up, my shivering uncontrollable.

"You didn't even take the time to address the envelopes." I hissed. "You could've at least taken time for that!"

It was like some strange force was taking over me. I couldn't control my emotions. I felt like I was falling apart.

This dark feeling crept over me…and consumed my mind…

When I woke up, I was in the lab, scientists and doctors milling around me. They were afraid of me again…

And they had good reason to be.

Because I couldn't keep Phantom in as well as I thought…

And I could never be released…

* * *


	6. Oreta

**Spy: To me, this chapter is painfully short. I can't tell you how muvh trouble this has cuased me. I think my muse died, cuase, I haven;t been able to really write a lot. I'm worried aboyt band camp. It's goiung to be cold next week, and hot band camp week. it happens every year. t sucks. my caps key it broken agaim. darn...i need a new key board.**

**This story can go two ways. **

**way 1: Danny stays there and comes to terms with Phantom...or**

**way B: Vlad come back, prooves his innocence, and takes Danny away. **

**I'm not sure. I seriously think my muse died. Something's just...off. **

**Anyways, here it is. **

* * *

**Oreta **

I guess there is no longer a reason for me to write in this. It is simply a faster way for the doctor to invade my most personal thoughts. I poured my heart into those letters, and she never even sent them. She kept them, read them, and then replied, lying to me. Those letters were supposed to be for my mother. Not a stupid doctor trying to keep me on her side. Her carelessness cost her dearly. She didn't need to lie to me so I would trust her.

I hate her.

Her foolishness broke my heart. Now I am all alone again, with only a demon to speak to.

The eagle puzzle lays in pieces on the floor. I didn't want to see it anymore. The eagle is free, and always will be free. But as long as this demon refuses to leave, I am not free. I am a prisoner in my own body, forced to listen to his ranting and raving.

I hate Phantom too.

And I hate myself.

If I hadn't been so foolish to look down a dark alley, I wouldn't be here. If I had run, this never would have happened. Phantom would've been caught, and I would be living with my family, with my real mother. I would be able to be with her, and not with a stupid poser.

But this book is all I have left. If I guard it with my life, no one will ever be able to read it. I will be able to have it as my own, and no one will take it from me. I will make it a prisoner just like Phantom made me, and we will suffer, sharing the same thoughts in our solitude. It will be my only friend and companion.

My only.

Christmas is coming soon. Something inside me wishes that I could've kept the illusion alive a little bit longer. I would have gotten a card from my mother, and maybe a gift. A sprig from an imaginary tree perhaps? Something from that non-existent garden?

But now looking back on it, I would've despised and hated those things the moment I got them. The other flowers are gone; I threw them in the trash. They weren't hers. They are all in the garbage…

Except the rose.

For the rose, I had Phantom burn it, and we both smiled in sick satisfaction as its ashes floated to the ground. It was a sick, pleasure, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

In truth I loved it.

I loved the feeling of something crumpling in my hand. I know what this feeling is.

It is Hitotsu no Kimochi at its finest. We shared our feelings for that moment, reveling in destruction.

I don't want Hitotsu no Kimochi anymore. I want dominance. I want to be me.

Why is that so hard?

I feel like the world is falling apart around me. Everything no longer makes sense, and I can't stand it! I just want to wake up, home with my family, and my mother who doesn't have a garden, and who doesn't give me roses.

I hate roses! I hate them!

I don't know what's happening! I want to know! I'm tired of not knowing anything! I'm tired of…

* * *

_The doctor shifted uncomfortably, watching as the pencil ran over the paper in an uneven line. This was when it happened. It was at this moment that he gave in… _

* * *

December 25th, 2011

**Hikari**

Finally I can write again, after my imprisonment. For a whole day I went on a rampage in the lab…tearing apart anything in my path. Phantom was right beside me, laughing. We were both laughing.

Hitotsu no Kimochi.

The feeling of power was intoxicating. I loved every moment of it. No longer was I fighting…no longer was I having to struggle against the demon…

But then _she_ came…

The doctor ran in front of me, demanding that I stop.

She glared at me, her eyes defiant…

Phantom urged me to continue. He begged me to rip her to shreds and laugh with him. But I couldn't.

Inside the doctor's hand was a small plush bear, dressed like Albert Einstein…

It was my sister's.

There was no way she could fake that. It was my sister's bear, handmade by my grandmother. My sister loved that bear.

I asked the doctor where she got it, trying to calm Phantom down. But the demon was riled, refusing my control. I managed to stay dominant…but it took its toll.

I fell on my knees, desperate to hear an answer, my eyes staring up at the doctor, begging her to reply. She simply handed me the bear, and whispered,

"It'll be alright, Danny…"

Now I am here, in this…room…

The doctor informed me it was Christmas, and at first I thought I would be sad….but I wasn't. I wanted to celebrate this joyous day, and told the doctor I was feeling much better. I'm surprised that I can still look her in the face…after how she lied to me. Today was a happy day…and the feeling coursed through me. Phantom was silent. The doctor said that spirits of hate were always silent on this day.

The doctor even came inside, holding a small fake tree. She placed it on the floor, and asked me to help her put it up. I didn't want to at first…but the feeling welled inside me and I walked over to her. All my feelings of hate and resentment were gone as we put this tree together. She even had some ornaments…

After a few moments…I realized that they were mine.

I didn't ask how she got them. I think I knew by now, but I didn't want to talk about it. I felt like I was little again, helping my mother while my dad ate the popcorn that was supposed to be used for decoration.

I asked if we could do that as well.

She said yes.

The tree looked ridiculous when we were done. Barely any green was visible. The two of us snacked on the left over popcorn and told stories of Christmas's long past. Then…the doctor took out a package wrapped in green… and gave it to me.

"They wanted you to have this." She whispered.

I held my breath for a moment before taking it from her hands. I knew what she meant now. I knew…

My hands were trembling and they struggled with the wrapping. The doctor reached over to take it from me. I had to stop myself from yanking it back. I knew I couldn't do it on my own.

When the green was pulled back…everything seemed to stand still.

Inside of the box was white silk, cushioning a burned and charred family portrait. I had been thirteen then. I was in a regal looking blue tux, donated by one of my father's old friends for the occasion. The others all seemed terribly burned, but their faces stuck out at me like beacons.

It wasn't the only thing in the box…

My mom's favorite bracelet…

My dad's favorite fishing hook…

My sister's cherished stuffed bear…

All were somewhat damaged…but no more dear to me.

"Thank you…" I whispered, setting them aside. I didn't know what to do. This had to be proof of it…

I was alone…

"I don't want to stay here…" I murmured, feeling tears in my eyes. "Not forever…"

The doctor said nothing.

Slowly my hand grasped my sister's bear, holding is close to my chest. It mostly smelled like ash and soot, but a small strain of my sister's scent carried through. I refused to let it go.

I refused to accept.

"My sister was at college…" I whispered. "She wasn't home…"

Still the doctor was silent. I didn't want to talk anymore. I wanted to be with my family. I wanted to be back with them. These things were not enough. They never _would_ have been enough.

They are not my family.

* * *


	7. Atarashi Mirai

**Spy: I love writing this story. But...it doesn't really get a lot of reviews. Oh well. two reviews per chapter is enough. :D I like writing this, and I don't care. **

**That's why I'm updating so soon. :D **

* * *

December 27th, 2011

**Gomen**

They brought Vlad in today. He seemed extremely distraught, his silver hair sticking out in places, his blue eyes watery and distant. His shirt was wrinkled with a sickly light brown stain running down the front.

The doctor and I had been walking around the labs, taking down various random Christmas decorations and putting them in a cardboard box. I was surprised that she still trusted me after what I had done. I know I didn't trust her…but I didn't hate her anymore either. It was like being with a friend you knew liked to trick people. You were careful It was then that we ran into one scared Mr. Masters.

Vlad seemed to be proclaiming his innocence, begging for the doctors to let him go. He wasn't on his meds, they knew that.

They didn't know that was a good thing.

He looked at me, his eyes pleading with me to help him.

"Daniel." He begged, staring at me. "It's Christmas. Do something for me on Christmas. Please?"

Well…it wasn't Christmas.

I just stared at him. What else could I do? Obviously the doctor had read my letter telling my "mom" about Vlad's threats. Fear rose up inside me as red glinted in his eyes.

He was coming out.

Phantom was silent. Why was he silent at a time like this? He should be screaming, yelling.

Vlad was going to kill people…I was going to see red all over, just like in my dreams. Except this time…it was real. It would really be there. I would really smell it. It would really be spattered all over my clothes and face as Vlad got close to me, giving me one last chance to go with him.

Even though I didn't know these people, I didn't want to see death. Not if I could prevent it. If I could prevent death, it would make a weight rise from my conscious, and help me.

But at what cost?

"Can I talk to him?" I asked. "Alone?"

Vlad paused. His struggles coming to a halt. His eyes followed me as I turned to the doctor, trying to keep the anger from my gaze.

"…I'd like to talk with him…about…what's inside."

The doctor seemed reluctant, but eventually buckled, escorting both me and Vlad to my room, and shutting the door.

It was an uncomfortable silence that fell over us. I wasn't sure if it was silent for Vlad, as his eyes seemed to grow distant.

Maybe his demon was planning something.

I wasn't sure, so I sat down on the edge of my bed, patting the covers beside me. He reluctantly approached, fidgeting slightly.

"If you're thinking of doing anything, forget it." I snapped. "It's not going to do you any good. They'll bring you down out there."

"It took three fleets of GIW agents to take _you_ down." Vlad murmured, refusing to meet my eyes. "The demon made me look it up. Five years ago you went on a rampage through four towns, taking down countless people. All you left behind were macabre pictures done in your victim's blood.

"_I _didn't do that." I replied firmly. I desperately had to fight the urge to bite at my fingers, horrible reminders of what I had done.

"And _I _didn't threaten you." The man said, turning his watery eyes to me. "You know what it's like. I could tell that you lost control in the lab. It wasn't you asking that question. It was your demon."

"That's the only time it's happened." I lied. "He wants total control."

"The relationship with my demon is hitotsu no kimochi at its finest. It's not what the doctor made it sound like. It's a lot of give and take." Vlad continued, gripping the sheets tightly. "When I got out of here, I had nothing to go back to. My demon was not like yours. He was a silent killer, more like a vampire. He would hide out, and kill people. I was twenty when I was finally released, but no one wanted anything to do with me. I changed my name, moved to Wisconsin. It was then that hitotsu no kimochi really became a reality. My demon promised me that he would make me rich. He said he would help me come to glory again. And he did. Then they gave that medicine to me. I hated it. My days were always fuzzy. I would vaguely recall certain events, but other than that, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't sleep at night. Eventually I tried to stop. And the less I took it, the stronger I got. It was great. I was finally in control of my life."

"Then why did you come back to get some more?" I asked.

Vlad sighed.

"It was great…but the stuff was addicting. Without it, I became cocky and arrogant. Everything I was thinking rolled off my tongue. It got me into trouble…and the dreams. They were horrible. Worse than when I wore the band. Much worse."

Vlad paused, looking over at the boy.

"You're not wearing it."

"I threw it away." I replied bluntly.

The look of panic that washed over the man's face was horrible. He literally leapt from the bed and sprinted over to the wastebasket. His hand reached inside, shifting through bits of paper and discarded food before pulling out the band and holding it close to him.

"I gave this to you." He whimpered. "I really wanted to help you, and you threw it away."

He tried putting the thing around his neck, but his hands were trembling. I found myself walking over to him, snapping it shut with some trouble.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It was my dad's." Vlad whispered, leaning against the wall. "I don't know why it helps. But it does. It helps a lot. But I can't sleep. I can never sleep."

It was strange seeing this grown man whimpering like a little child. He smelled like thick alcohol. I surmised that it was the stain on his shirt. He was probably drinking when they found him.

"Let them help you." I said. "It's ok."

"People like us don't get second chances." Vlad murmured. "They have written proof that my demon is influencing my thoughts. There's only one place left for me now."

I stiffened up, staring into the man's broken gaze.

"They're going to take me to the door at the end of the hall, Daniel." He continued. "They're going to get rid of this demon once and for all."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"In ways…" Vlad replied. "But let's not talk about that. Let's talk about this holiday."

"It's not Christmas, Vlad." I said firmly. "That was two days ago. I want to know what happens at the end of the hall."

His eyes at that moment will always haunt me. Their blue surfaces were filled with fear, and defeat. His answer I would never forget.

"There are more of us, Daniel." He replied, his voice shaking. "I've seen them once before. Unlike you or me, they're completely gone. The demons have taken over their bodies, and have used them as they wished. Some are lead into the door at the end of the hall, where horrible things happen. Their demons are ripped from their bodies and killed while they are left to wither away. Some end up paralyzed, others mentally disabled…many more end up dead. That's why they try to shove all this hitotsu no kimochi crap down our throats. They think that it's a better way to live. But it's not like the demon's are just fleas willing to suck our blood. They have their own plans…but so do we. It's impossible to live like this. But I don't want to die."

"You won't." I said, my face still firm.

"But I'm weak." Vlad shivered. "I barely remember life before this demon. I depend on him. You remember life. You remember living. But I don't. You would be fine, but not me." He looked forlornly down on the floor.

But he still wasn't done.

"I had a room made up for you." He continued. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so there was a little bit of everything in there. In my will, I'm going to leave my mansion to you. I'm going to leave everything to you, because I know you're going to make it. You're going to find something better than hitotsu no kimochi. I know it."

I suddenly felt guilty for what I had done. None of this was his fault…and he was paying for it. He was paying the ultimate price for that demon who killed his family.

I would not let that happen to me. This man whom I had hated, was now sitting before me, encouraging me. Phantom hadn't said a word.

Maybe he was afraid. Maybe he finally realized that he could die if this didn't work.

Maybe_ I_ had realized that I had an escape route…but not one I wanted to take.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, helping the man to his feet.

"It's not your fault, Daniel." Vlad replied, leaning on the bed for support. "You don't know what my demon had planned for you. As much as I've always wanted a son, I'm glad you did what you did."

It was then that the doctor came in, taking him away from me. Vlad's eyes—I'll never forget his eyes. I can still see them, even now when it's over…he didn't hate me…and I didn't hate him. I hated the monster inside of him for doing this. It was the demon's fault. Vlad was like me: a pawn.

I will always remember the last words he spoke to me…

_"I'm going to be free…"_

* * *

January 1st, 2012 

**Atarashi**

Today is a new year. A new year to start new things, and make New Year resolutions. Mine was to prove Vlad right. I was going to find something better then hitotsu no kimochi. I wasn't sure what that thing was…but I was going to find it. I _was._

Today the doctor brought me something I hadn't seen in five years…or maybe it was six, I'm not sure anymore.

She brought me a T.V.

It was a little black and white thing from the heyday of television. Ancient as it was, I didn't care. It brought back warm memories of my family and I. My parents would always get tipsy on wine, while we laughed at them. Then we'd watch the ball drop.

The doctor ran a thick wire underneath the door that hooked the T.V. up to cable. I spent the next hours until midnight rediscovering television. Most of my old shows had been cancelled. I caught a late night presentation of Sesame Street, and smiled.

I felt like a kid again.

I was sad when Dick Clark wasn't hosting the party in Times Square. It was someone new, someone other people seemed to know, but I didn't. They showed clips from movies that I had never heard of, and talked about other stars that hadn't been around when _I_ watched T.V. Then they talked about events that _I_ didn't know about, things that had changed. A lot had changed…but a lot was the same.

I saw a few familiar faces, but other than that, T.V. was foreign to me. I felt like I didn't know it anymore.

I felt like I didn't know the world anymore.

It was more depressing than uplifting, which was probably why I had just been given it. Maybe the doctor thought I was more stable now. Maybe she was right. I think she was. I shut the television off shortly after midnight, and retreated to the small library off the side of my room. It had been ages since I had ventured inside. I felt like reading.

I'd read all the books before. All of them dozens of times. I wasn't going to read tonight. I just sat in there. That's where I am now. Sitting against a shelf of heavy books, writing. I still can't get Vlad out of my mind.

But…every day's a new beginning. A step closer to the future.

_Atarashi mirai._

New future…

* * *

January 3rd, 2012 

**Dakedo**

The doctor's been treating me very well after Vlad's…well… journey through the door. Today she handed me a laptop, and a debit card, and said that I could buy almost anything I wanted under a hundred bucks. I asked her if I could buy some new clothes. She said that she would do that herself. I've been lounging around in huge shirts and sweatpants. Sometimes jeans if I feel like it. I cut my hair when it gets too long to see. But I've gotten too tall for my pants. Not so much the shirts. They're just getting too baggy. Even my pants. I've lost a lot of weight, and it shows. She told me not to worry, so I didn't. I surfed around, trying to think of what I wanted that I could buy for a hundred bucks. I finally decided to bid on a gameboy advance on eBay that only had a minute left. I snagged that puppy for ten bucks. I guess they are outdated by now. I didn't care. I grew up on the older ones. Bedsides…I needed something to do.

I got a couple of games and some extra batteries to use. Then I bought a CD player, and some CD's to go with it. Those were dirt-cheap too. Everyone probably had music players imbedded into their skulls by now. I also got a boss set of retro headphones that wouldn't let any other sound in. Life was good.

The rest I got were books. I didn't know anything about books, so I was just kind of randomly buying them. I figured that one had to be good.

When I was done, I bought a stuffed dog.

Don't ask why.

I wanted a stuffed dog, and that was that.

I came to nearly a hundred bucks, and decided to call it quits. The Internet didn't interest me anymore, so I shut the laptop off, and decided to put in my log for the day.

Now I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired.

Phantom's being quiet…too quiet…and it scares me.

* * *


	8. Yume

**Spy Guy: An all too short chapter for a too long of a wait. i know this took a while, but here it is. I had so much trouble with it, so, if it comes out odd, you know why...**

**But...I have big things in store for the next chappy. **

**The first entry is called Tomodachi...if any one knows what that means, think about it. :D **

**Disclaimer: I really think disclaimers are pointless, but...I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

January 4th, 2012 

**Yume**

I'm going to keep my resolution, even if it kills me. I'm going to…no matter what. I don't have a choice. I can succumb to this monster, or I can take back my life. I can find something better than hitotsu no kimochi, and I can be better.

Tonight Phantom helped to make that decision for me.

I keep telling myself that he's a monster; and he is, but…he's a kid too.

The dream started with me sitting in a chair in the middle of a dull looking room. On one wall was a tv. Behind the screen was my family, going about their business as if nothing had happened. I wanted so much to be with them.

I don't know why, but the glass suddenly…wasn't there. I immediately ran to them, calling out…

And then they were gone as well.

All that remained was Phantom, sitting alone on the white floor.

I stopped in my tracks as his hair fell over his dull eyes. What I could see of his face was dark, bruised, and misshapen. The walls were clean though, and in his small hand was a red rose. I walked closer, and softly spoke his name.

"Danny?"

He startled, jumping to his feet, and facing me with eyes of fear.

After a few moments he turned away, playing absentmindedly with the petals of the rose.

"This is your room, isn't it?" I asked, kneeling, bringing myself down to his height.

"Yes…" Phantom replied. I could see that his eyes were filled with tears, their pink surfaces looking out at me helplessly. "This is what it looked like at first…before…"

He said no more. I was taken by surprise when he flung the rose at my face and took off. The room was endless. It seemed to stretch and pull the farther away he got. As he ran, the little boy seemed to fall away in shreds. While I was chasing him, I caught the pieces in my hands, holding on tight. Left behind was the demon I had been so used to seeing. His ears were pointed, skin pale, eyes red.

It was the Phantom I knew and despised.

He stopped running, glaring at me accusingly, his fangs hanging over his red lips.

"I don't understand you." He finally snarled after a heated standoff. "One moment you hate someone…the next, you've forgotten."

"It's called forgiveness." I replied calmly. "It's something humans do."

"_He_ never forgave me." The demon hissed. I didn't have to ask who _he _was. I knew it was that shadow.

"Well, some people pretend to be demons." I growled, my hackles rising. I could almost feel that shadow creeping up behind me. That man who was solely responsible for my pain. Phantom vanished before my eyes, and I found myself holding him in my arms. He was the little boy again: scared. I looked down at him, stared into his tear filled eyes and said,

"And some pretend to be human."

The first blow came to the back of my head, knocking me over. Phantom rolled from my arms, crawling quickly away. I groaned slightly before turning to face my attacker. The shadow stumbled drunkenly, growling deeply.

"Dumb…little…" He slurred. I didn't even have time to move as his black shoe rammed hard into my ribs. Phantom was watching me, his eyes wide. He was afraid of this man. Very afraid of him.

"Help!" I screamed, unable to defend myself from that maniac. He was kicking the daylights out of me, hitting my head a few times, slamming his shoes into my gut.

But then… something happened.

Phantom snarled, flying at the shadow. He hit the man head on, knocking him to the ground, saving me from my torture.

But then I saw a flash of red…

The doctor woke me up then, and I guess I was in hysterics because she inserted the sharp tip of a syringe into my arm, saying it would calm me. I was crying, but, I'm not really sure why. Something made me want to cry, so I did. I had seen so much more than the man's blood in that kill. I had seen…I don't know how to describe it. It was like I had seen everyone's. It was a strange feeling, and one that I can't put to words really well, but…I was crying.

Phantom was laughing, reveling in his fresh kill, coating his face and hands with his sick paint.

I could see myself doing the same thing.

The doctor sat by my bedside for hours, trying to get me to calm down. I think that I pretty much told her everything about my life in those hazy moments. I told her about my mother, and father, about Sam, and what I suspected I did to all of them. I was babbling incoherently at times, my words making little sense. But the doctor never left me. She listened to everything I had to say, and helped me to settle down. She handed me my sister's stuffed bear, and told me to hold onto it. She said that people can plant a part of themselves in things that they care about, like my dad's fishing hook, and my mom's bracelet, and even the bear. She said that as long as I cherished those things, my family would always be with me.

"But Jazz was off at college." I said, repeating what I had told her before. "She wasn't home."

The doctor didn't say anything after that.

Now that she's gone, I'm sitting in bed, writing this all out. Phantom is in my mind, calling me Master again, praising me for "aiding me in _his _killing". I'm really nervous right now. I don't know what this means for me. Is the thing really dead? Or will it come back? What will happen now that Phantom doesn't have anything to be afraid of?

The more I write, the more nervous I become. I really don't know what's going to happen to me…

I don't know what's going to happen to us…

* * *

January, 5th, 2011

**Sora**

The doctor came in today, carrying a pile of new clothes for me to wear. I knew she was planning to, but I didn't think they would look so nice. They were tight fitting t-shirts, and strange looking baggy jeans with odd patterns on them. She also bought me a pair of brown skate shoes, and a whole mess of socks. I hadn't worn shoes in ages, and was puzzled by this. I had no need for them as I padded around the labs in my bare feet.

I noticed early on that she seemed to be happy, yet nervous at the same time. She wasn't wearing her usual white coat. Just a simple blue sweater and jeans.

"Wash up." She told me. "You're face looks dirty."

I had no idea what she was doing. I stared at her for a few moments, oblivious to the thing she had planned for me. Finally, I obeyed her words, slinking over to the small bathroom, trying to get used to the 'thunking' sound shoes made.

_"What's going on, Master?" _Phantom asked me. I could feel his presence shift inside of me. Phantom was nervous.

_"We're not going to the end of the hall."_ I replied firmly, bringing my own fears out into the open. I wasn't sure if Phantom was thinking of the same thing, but I didn't care. I kept telling myself that the doctor wouldn't be dressing me up to be killed. They didn't dress Vlad up…

Or did they?

A sharp pain shot through me as Phantom scraped experimentally at my insides. He hadn't done that in months. I had hoped he had stopped…

But, of, course he hadn't.

_"Alright, Master."_ He said, settling down again.

My new clothes felt strange to me. The shirt clung to my body, showing off how skinny I had truly become. It made me sad.

"We're doing something very new today." The doctor told me. "Danny, this could be very productive, or very dangerous. You have to concentrate. And please Phantom…be good."

I had never heard her speak to Phantom directly, but the feeling of pure elation that coursed through me could only be his own.

"What are we doing?" I asked, trailing behind her as she led me into the hall.

"You look like you could use a hair-cut, Danny." She replied, smiling warmly. "We're going to my barber's."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Outside?" I asked.

The doctor nodded.

And everything seemed to stand still.

I remembered back when I would sit in the window here, watching the outside world, feeling the oppressive stale air on my skin.

Fresh air.

I was going to feel fresh air.

Excitement washed through me, and I pranced after the doctor, asking her question after question. She patiently replied, answering them all the best she could.

The fresh air hit me like a wave, and I had to pause a moment.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was going outside. The doctor took my hand, and pulled me through the thick doors of the facility. I stared up at the blue sky, feeling the wind ruffle my hair.

"We're outside." I whispered.

"Come on Danny." She said. "We have to get in a car. You haven't been in a car for a long time, have you?"

I shook my head, following her into a guarded parking lot. The doctor led me to an old blue SUV, and opened one of the side doors.

"Get in." She smiled, helping me up. Soon I was nestled in one of the soft seats, fumbling to fasten my seat belt.

The woman chuckled softly, and helped me to click it into place.

* * *

My face was literally plastered to the SUV's window as we drove through the streets. I watched with wide eyes as people walked along the sidewalks, chatting inaudibly. I found my attention locked on their faces,

But the longer I stared at them, the more I realized it wasn't them I was looking at. I was concentrating on he distance between them and the car. I was wondering how easily I could break the window. I was thinking about jumping from the car, and strangling someone to death…

Realization dawned on me…

Phantom was plotting.

I buried my face in my hands, looking away. Phantom protested, gouging his claws into my insides. I yelped in pain, holding a hand around my middle. I saw the doctor look at me in great concern, but ignored her attempts to get through to me.

_"Master…this is our chance at freedom…embrace it." _Phantom hissed.

"No…" I whimpered. It felt like my breath was forced from my lungs as Phantom pushed against my being. I gasped for air, my eyes widening in fear. Reality began slipping around me.

"How about we listen to some music?" The doctor asked nervously, hitting the button on the stereo. A soft melody came from it, filling the car. Phantom murmured something quietly, before retreating back into his place.

I remained silent, my eyes focused on the ground.

"It's okay, Danny." The doctor said, pulling into a parking lot. "You can't blame him for trying."

"What if he tries again?" I asked. "What if he succeeds?"

"Then I'll take you to the door." She said coldly. I could feel Phantom shiver inside of me, a whimper escaping his lips.

I simply nodded, allowing the woman to unbuckle my seatbelt. She got out of the SUV, and walked around to the other side, opening my door, and helping me out.

"Everything's going to be fine, Danny." She smiled weakly. "We'll get your hair cut, and then go home. How about that?"

I nodded, allowing her to lead me inside the decrepit brick building.

* * *

An elderly man stood behind the counter, reading a teen magazine while stirring a cup of coffee. His blurry eyes looked up when the doorbell rang and we walked inside. I could almost see his muscles tense as he looked at me.

"Another one?" The man asked, setting the magazine aside. He situated a small pair of glasses on his nose, peering through them warily.

"His name's Danny." The doctor said. "So is the other, but we call him Phantom."

"Well…" The man sighed, walking from behind the counter. "Danny…Phantom. Come on. Let's go."

The doctor pushed me forward, and I cautiously followed the barber into his work area. I sat in a huge leather chair with a tall backing, allowing a heavy blanket to be wrapped around my neck. The man quickly got to work, spraying my greasy mop with water, before combing it and cutting at the frayed strands with a large pair of scissors. Phantom kept growling low in his throat, as if daring the man to even try to cut at my flesh.

But nothing really happened. When the man was done, he took out a mirror, and showed me what the back looked like, and then I stared at the front.

My hair looked just as it had years ago. Slightly messy, but not too much. I pulled at the damp strands, noticing how they fell just so.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Do you like it, Danny?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." I replied, smiling.

_"Can I say something, Master?" _

"Ummm…" I murmured, gauging Phantom's mood. He seemed humbled, if not slightly timid."

"Phantom wants to say something." I whispered. I allowed the demon to seize my vocal chords and push them aside. He then spoke in the voice of a small child…the child he used to be.

"I like it." He said, his words oozing from between my lips. And that was all he had to say. He retreated back into his world, humming softly to himself.

The barber shivered slightly as he accepted a handful of money from the doctor.

"That's a nice thing to say, Phantom." The woman said, smiling.

The demon purred in pleasure.

* * *

Now I'm back in my room. I pulled out the laptop again, and watched some old movies, while checking some of my old internet haunts. It hurt when I went to forums where I used to go all the time. Logging in, I found I had threats, jibes and insults thrown at me. I decided to stop then.

It hurt too much.

* * *


End file.
